starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mon Mothma
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 46 BBY | thuiswereld = Chandrila | vader = | moeder = Thanis Mothma | zus = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Senator Chief of State Commander-in-Chief | bijnaam = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,73 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Senate Rebel Alliance | era = | films = }} Mon Mothma was ooit de jongste Senator in de Galactic Senate waar ze Chandrila vertegenwoordigde. Daarna werd ze de Chief of State van de Rebel Alliance en leidde ze de Alliance naar de overwinning op het Galactic Empire. Na de Galactic Civil War werd ze de eerste Chancellor van de New Republic. Biografie Senator Mon Mothma werd geboren in 48 BBY in een welstellende en invloedrijke familie op de rustieke Core World Chandrila. In een kuststad aan de Silver Sea groeide ze op aan de zijde van haar moeder Tanis, de Governor van Hanna en haar vader, een Arbiter-General in de Galactic Republic. Op slechts 21-jarige leeftijd werd ze verkozen als Senator van de Bormea Sector. Mothma was een kleine vrouw met rood haar die zich volledig inzette voor het volk. Door haar inzet bezat ze eveneens tegenstanders in de politieke arena. Bail Organa en Padmé Amidala behoorden tot haar vriendenkring. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd het ook voor Mon Mothma duidelijk dat Palpatine niet altijd zuiver op de graad acteerde. Mon Mothma was eveneens betrokken als getuige in het onderzoek naar de dood van Onaconda Farr. thumb|left|250px|Senator Mothma In 19 BBY werd er een overeenkomst bereikt met een aantal belangrijke Senators om Palpatine te vragen om de Clone Wars te stoppen en om een aantal van zijn wetten in te trekken. De Delegation of 2000 vergaderde in de appartementen van Bail Organa en Padmé Amidala en sprak over de onrust in het universum. Mon Mothma was ook één van de eersten die de de Petition of 2000 ondertekende, al was ze net als Organa niet van de partij om de petitie persoonlijk aan Palpatine te overhandigen. Vol afschuw zag ze hoe Palpatine het Galactic Empire oprichtte en de Jedi betichtte van verraad. Ze raadde Bail Organa aan om te protesteren maar de militaristische aanpak en de inname van verschillende planeten zoals Kashyyyk deden haar wijselijk afzien van deze vraag. Chief of State In de beginjaren van het Galactic Empire was Mothma één van de Senators die met argusogen werd gevolgd, samen met Bail Organa. Nadat verschillende acties van het Empire escaleerden, hield Mon Mothma zich niet langer stil en verweet ze Palpatine een 'liegende beul' te zijn in een openbare uitzending van het HoloNet. Hierdoor stond ze aan de top van de 'wanted'-lijst van het Empire en vluchtte ze weg vanop Coruscant en gaf ze haar zetel op in de Senate. Het opzeggen van haar functie in de senaat was de directe aanleiding voor de oprichting van de Rebel Alliance. Samen met Bail Organa probeerde Mon om de verschillende rebellencellen te verenigen. Terwijl Bail en zijn dochter Leia in het openbaar bleven verschijnen, moest Mothma zich schuilhouden. Mothma werd gekozen als het hoofd van de Alliance, zowel van de burgerlijke regering van de Alliance, maar ook van de militaire sectie. Mothma zelf bleef de titel van Senator verkiezen, ook al maakte ze niet langer deel uit van de Senaat. In 0 BBY bevond Mon zich op Yavin 4 toen Jyn Erso werd bevrijd om vervolgens als contactpersoon te fungeren met Saw Gerrera. De Alliance had vernomen dat het Empire aan een planetendoder bouwde en Mothma ging persoonlijk akkoord dat Jyn betrokken raakte in de missie om het bestaan van die basis te bevestigen. Na de dood van Jyns vader, Galen Erso, diende een beslissing te worden genomen. De Rebel Alliance Council was niet happig om ten strijde te trekken en op Scarif mogelijk heel de Alliance op te geven om daar de plannen van de Death Star te gaan stelen. Mon legde zich neer bij de beslissing van de raad, maar zij wilde wel ten strijde trekken. Niet lang later kreeg ze het bericht van Tenzigo Weems dat Raddus toch ten strijd was getrokken naar Scarif. Mothma liet best blijken dat ze Raddus' beslissing waardeerde. Niet lang daarna verliet Mothma Yavin 4 en kreeg Jan Dodonna opnieuw de leiding over de basis. De dood van Bail Organa in 0 BBY was geen goede zaak voor Mothma die nu als enige het gewicht van de leiding van de Alliance op haar schouders moest dragen. Ze werkte wel geregeld nauw samen met Leia Organa, de pleegdochter van Bail, zodat ze ooit haar functie zou kunnen overnemen. Mothma's positie werd nooit in vraag gesteld in de rangen van de Rebel Alliance, al was ze wegens veiligheidsredenen niet aanwezig op Yavin 4 of op Hoth. Meestal vertoefde ze in het gezelschap van een kleine groep sterk bewapende en beschermde schepen die haar van de ene plaats naar de andere vervoerden. thumb|250px|right|Mon Mothma in Home One Mon Mothma was wel aanwezig tijdens de cruciale voorbereidingen op de Battle of Endor op Home One in 4 ABY waar ze uitlegde dat dit hét moment kon zijn om Palpatine uit te schakelen. Ze liet daarna het woord aan haar medewerkers Ackbar en Crix Madine. Het zou haar laatste speech zijn geweest als Chief of State van de Rebel Alliance want tijdens de Battle of Endor versloegen haar troepen die van Palpatine. New Republic Mon Mothma werd na de Battle of Endor verkozen als de eerste Chancellor van de New Republic en Chandrila werd de politieke hoofdzetel van de New Republic. Enkele jaren later werd Mothma gewond in een aanslag van de gebrainwashte Brentin Wexley, maar ze overleefde de aanslag ondanks ernstige verwondingen. Mothma sloot de Galactic Concordance en bleef politiek actief. Op een bepaald moment trad Mon Mothma af als Chancellor aangezien ze ernstig ziek was. Na haar was er geen enkele Chancellor of politicus die haar plaats kon innemen. Normaal had Leia Organa Mons plaats kunnen innemen, maar nadat bekend raakte dat Darth Vader haar vader was, kon Leia niet meer fungeren als politica in de New Republic. Achter de schermen * Mon Mothma werd in Episode VI gespeeld door Caroline Blakiston en in Episode III en Rogue One door Genevieve O'Reilly. * In The Clone Wars' sprak Kath Soucie haar stem in. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (eerste verschijning) *Rogue One *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Duchess of Mandalore **Senate Murders **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back **Sphere of Influence **Assassin (Episode) **Evil Plans **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace **A Friend in Need **Deception **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **The Wrong Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **Secret Cargo Bron Canon *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Mon Mothma in de Databank Bron Legends *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Chandrilans Category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Imperial Senators category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance Council